Transformers Bayverse: Family Through Thick And Thin
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: A little baby girl was born, before Mission City's attack. After her parents died, Ratchet and Ironhide, who are mates to one another, decided to adopt her as their own daughter. They name her Blaze Alexa Hyde. She is going to have a interesting life with her new parents and family on Nest Base. Would anything go wrong in her life? Of course, Decepticons ruin many things.
1. Prologue: Baby Blaze is Born

**A/N: Hey everyone! You know how I told you in my Stormdrift's story line about making a Transformers Bayverse movies story. Well here it is folks. I finally had time to start making this story. Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen helped me with making this story plot for it a bit, so some of the credit goes to her too. Thanks for the help girl.**

 **The rating for this story goes from K+-M. The begin of this chapter's prologue is rated M because of a birth scene here. Otherwise, the rest is K+ rated. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Ocs, Blaze Alexa Hyde and Taylor and Scott Johnson (Blaze's human parents, before they died)**

 **(A few minutes, before Mission City's attack)**

"Push Mrs. Johnson!" The doctor told her. Taylor Johnson push as hard as she can, as she scream and squeeze her husband, Scott Johnson, hand in a death grip. He wince from it, but keep encouraging his wife to push their daughter into the world.

"Stop!" The doctor said. Taylor stop pushing for a moment and took a couple of breaths. A few seconds later, she felt another contraction and cried out in pain. "Push!" The doctor commended. She push again as hard as she can.

She gasp as the head crowned at her opening. The doctor told her to stop, and to take a couple breaths. She did and then felt the final contraction hit her. She gasp in pain, as the doctor told her to do her final push.

She shook her head,"I can't! I can't! I can't!" She called out. "Yes, you can sweetheart. I know you can. You made it this far. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Scott told her. She smiled at her husband for the support and encouragement he gave her. That is what she loved about him. He is such a kind man to her.

She nodded to him, "Alright, Scott." She said, and then gave her final push. The shoulders popped out and then the doctor helped her get the rest of the baby out of her. Finally, the baby was free from the mother's body, as the hospital staff in the room clean the little one off. After cleaning up the baby, the little girl cried out from the cold of the world.

She then, was wrapped up in a pink little blanket and handed to the mother. The mother hold her little girl in her arms, as the father sat on the edge of the hospital bed to see his beautiful daughter.

The little girl then opened her eyes to her parents. They awed at how adorable she was to them. She had the brown hair color from her dad, the green eyes from her mother, and looked like her mother too. The little girl cooed up at her parents and wiggled a bit in the blanket. Scott kissed his wife for the miracle she gave birth to. They broke the kiss because the little one cried to be feed by her mother. Taylor then, proceed to feed her.

Once done feeding her daughter, she looked up at her husband, "What should we name her, Scott?" She asked. He was about to say something, but an explosion rocked the hospital building. Everyone wobble around trying to keep steady. The little girl started to cry from the noise, and her mother try to 'shhh' her to calm her down. The lights then flicked out throughout the hospital building.

Staff members told everyone in the building to exit the area quickly because the building was starting to crumble apart. The staff in Taylor's room helped the little family get out of the room, and down to the lobby to get out of the building quickly. Taylor's room was on the fifth floor, as they all raced down to the lobby.

But, so many people getting out of the building made it hard for them to get out quickly. They were half way between the third and second floor of the building, but soon the building was crumbling quickly around them.

They heard cracking above them. They look up to see the floor above them, ceiling, was crumbling and going to fall. Taylor covered her baby to prevent her from getting hurt. Soon the ceiling broke and was falling right in the direction.

Everyone and the little family scream in terror, as the ceiling was heading toward them. Soon it hit, and everything went black and quiet after that. The hospital was no more.

 **(After, Mission City's attack)**

The soldiers, the Autobots, Sam, and Mikaela were helping clean up the mess after the whole attack in Mission City. The Decepticons there were killed and dead by them, as the other ones still alive, but wounded flee from the site into hiding on planet Earth. Each one was assigned to a area to clean up at. Ratchet and Ironhide, mates to one another, was assigned to clean up a hospital building that did not survive the attack.

They moved building materials out of the way into piles. They soon stumble upon some humans that were trapped and kill from the crumbling building during the attack. It was a sad sight to see these innocent people die from the attack. Among the was Taylor and Scott Johnson.

They picked up each dead human, and handed them to the soldiers to put them in body bags, so they can tell they families of each human on what happened to them. And, to buried them in a resting place as well.

But as they were about to move the female in a hospital gown, they heard a tiny cry underneath her. Ironhide called Will over. "I think we might have found a survivor, Will." Ironhide said. Ratchet went to move the female out of the way, as Will went over to where they heard the cry. Once the female was move and Will got there, his eyes went wide. There underneath the female was a baby girl in a pink blanket crying her heart out.

Will bent down to pick her up. He 'shh' her cries to calm her down, as he rocked her back and forth. The little girl soon calmed down to little whimpers and hiccups. She stared at Will with her big green eyes. Then, she looked up at Ratchet and Ironhide. She somehow felt calm fields on the two, that were just like her parents' calm fields, before they died. She cooed up at the two mechs reaching her tiny arms up at them. Will was surprise she wanted them, but handed her to them anyway.

Ratchet took her gentle in his hand, and brought her up to his face. She reach her arms up to his face and patted it. She cooed at him and nuzzled his face. Ratchet was surprised by this, but then smiled with love down at her. He used his other hand digits to poke her stomach lightly. She giggled at him for it. Ratchet immediately fell in love with the little girl right away.

Ironhide was just staring at the little femme in his mate's hand. He was not sure about this. Little ones, like that one in his mate's hand, were messy creatures to deal with. "Awwww, Hide she is so cute. It's like she wants us to be her parents." Ratchet said to his mate. Ironhide was still a little unsure about it, "Ratch, I am not sure if we can be good parents to her." He said.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide, "But, Hide she is cute. I always wanted a kid of our own, but we could not have one yet because of the war. But, now here is our chance. Please Hide. You would not abandoned this little cute baby." Ratchet told him, as he gently shoved the baby in Ironhide's face.

The little girl cooed at him and pat his nose. Ironhide may not be sure about it, but somehow that little move she did warmed his spark up. He put a digit in front of her, and she grabbed it to hug it. Ironhide smiled, "Oh, alright. Fine Ratchet. We can keep her as our own little daughter." He told his mate, as Ratchet cheered for joy. The baby girl waved her arms in the air in happiness.

Will cleared his throat. The two mechs look down at him. "If you two want to adopt her, you are going to have to go through with our adoption process here on Earth." He explained to them. They nodded to him, "Will use our holoforms to blend as humans here on Earth, as a married couple name Rick and Iran Hyde." Ratchet said to Will.

Will nodded, "That can work," he said, "But, are you both sure on adopting her?" He then asked the two mechs. They both nodded to him. "Alright. The soldiers and I will help you two out with this." Will said. "Thanks, Will." Ironhide said to his charge. "No problem, big guy." Will said.

 **(After, the attack and the clean up, as it is a few weeks later)**

After the attack, clean up, and telling them families about their love ones who died in the attack, while giving them a better burial, the Nest Base's crew helped the two mechs on the adoption process of the little baby girl.

It took weeks to do, but finally the court, judge, and a social worker finally let them adopt her. They were excited to finally have her. The soldiers help them get baby things for the little girl.

And, the two mechs came up with a name for her, since she did not have one yet. Plus, they can't keep calling her 'baby girl' or 'little one'. So, they name her Blaze Alexa Hyde. 'Hyde' because that is their last name for their human holoforms. They got the baby things from the soldiers in their shared quarters all set up.

Blaze was sitting on their berth cooing up at her new parents. Ratchet is her carrier and Ironhide is her sire. Ratchet cooed at his little daughter, as Ironhide just smiled at the two. It was very cute to see his mate cooing at their little girl.

Soon Blaze yawn widely because she was tired. Ratchet picked her up gentle in his hand, and brought her over to her little crib. He laid her down in it. The two mechs turned on their holoforms to kiss her good night, before turning them off.

She cooed quietly to them, and then fell asleep with her little pink blanket put over her little body. The two mechs then, went over to their berth to get some recharge themselves. Soon the little family was in sleep land.

A few hours into the night, Ironhide woke up to hearing Blaze crying. He got up and rushed to her crib. He gently picked her up, and calmed her down with a cybertronian lullaby. His own carrier used to sing this song to him when he was little. She calmed down quickly from the song, and fell asleep again. He then, put her back in her crib.

He turned around to see his mate awake and smirking at him. "See I told you that you will fall in love from her cuteness, Hide." Ratchet chuckled quietly. Ironhide just rolled his eyes at his mate, "Shut up." He said, as Ratchet just chuckled again.

Soon Ironhide was back in the berth with his arms wrapped around his mate's body. They soon went back to recharge to join their little Blaze in sleep land once more.

 **A/N: And, done! I feel like writing a few chapters of baby Blaze's life on Nest Base first, before I go into the second movie of Transformers Bayverse movies. I hope you don't mind.**

 **I really want to write some cute, fluff, and mischievous scenes of baby Blaze. Anyway, hope you like it. Please R &R and have a nice day! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: New People and Autobots

**A/N: Hello folks! I wanted to update my Transformers Animated story, but I really wanted to update my story here with baby Blaze's cuteness and already know how I want it.**

 **I know the half of what I want to write in my Transformers Animated story, but still stuck on the other half. Once I get that together, I will have it written up and updated for you guys. But, for now here is the first chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Blaze**

It has been a couple weeks now and the Autobots and human soldiers got a call from more Autobots coming to Earth to join the team. The ship came and the new Autobots came out of the ship.

Those new Autobots are Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker, Jolt, Arcee and her sisters Elita-One and Chromia, Skids and his twin Mudflap, Prowl, Red Alert, and Moonracer. They were told that they could hide their ship in the empty and big hanger.

Ratchet did check-ups on all of them to make sure they are healthy and doing well. Sam and Mikaela came to hang out at the base now and again, as they were drove to the base by Bumblebee.

The team has a new liaison director, which was Galloway. Everyone hates him because he is such an ass to everyone. He does not know about Blaze and the situation with her yet.

It was morning, as Ironhide cuddled up to his mate, Ratchet, in the berth, while they were recharging. Blaze was in her crib asleep, but a few seconds later she woke up.

She cooed out loud to her parents telling them to wake up. Ironhide groaned and bury his head into Ratchet's shoulder. He did not want to get up now, but his mate rolled over to face him.

Ratchet opened his eyes a little bit, "Hide, it's your turn to get her up and ready for today." He told his mate. Ironhide groaned again, but got up anyway to do what he was told. Once he got that done, he went into the living room area in their quarters with Blaze.

He saw Ratchet finally up and drinking his energon. He also, saw that Ratchet got him one and made Blaze's formula milk and put it in a bottle.

Ratchet was finishing up his energon, so he can take little Blaze from Hide to feed her. And, so Ironhide can drink his energon. Once Ratchet was done with his energon, he took Blaze from his mate and pick up the bottle.

Hide pick up his energon and started to drink from it. Ratchet place the bottle's nipple at Blaze's lips and the little one latch onto it. She started to suckle her formula from the bottle.

Ironhide was half way through his energon, as he looked over at his mate feeding their daughter. He has seen it many times, but it still was a cute sight to see.

Blaze soon was finish drinking her milk and Ratchet put the bottle down on the table. He then, put a rag over his shoulder and pats Blaze's back with his digit to burp her.

She burped and Ratchet then put the bottle and rag off to the side to clean later. Ironhide finished his energon and went to pack some stuff for little Blaze in a bag. They were going to the Rec Room to let everyone finally meet little Blaze.

They had not met her beforehand, as they wanted her to settle in first. The only one, who actually met her, besides them, was Will anyway.

Once he was done, he and his mate with their daughter went to the Rec Room. They saw a few soldiers and bots in the room, along with Sam and Mikaela next to Bumblebee. They went over to the big couch and place the bag down next to it.

Ironhide took out a blanket for little Blaze to sit on. Once he had it all set, Ratchet put little Blaze on it, as Ironhide place some toys around her to play with.

They sat on the floor next to their daughter in case she needed something or something goes wrong. Blaze was on her back cooing up at them.

Ironhide took a little toy fox and lifted it over to Blaze to see if she will grab it. Blaze did and she giggled, as she rubs her face into the fox's fur.

The parents laugh at how cute and funny their little one was being. The soldiers and bots heard cooing and looked over to see Blaze, the little baby they heard about, on the floor playing with her parents. Ironhide heard a squeal and turned his head to the direction of the noise.

It came from Jazz who was standing next to his friend, Prowl, as Jazz's eyes went wide at seeing baby Blaze and ran over to her. Prowl followed behind him slowly though. Jazz bent down to Blaze's level and tilted his head cooing at her.

Blaze's eyes went wide at seeing a new bot right before her. She mick the same movement Jazz did, which made everyone laugh.

Bumblebee and his charges came over to see little Blaze too. "Awww. She is so cute." Mikaela said. "Ya, she so adorable," Sam commented as well, "This the one you guys found in the hospital rumble in Mission City?" The parents nodded.

"Aye am so going to love playing and hanging with her. The little lady will be my little sister and aye can be a brother to her." Jazz said, as he was excited by this. Prowl just shook his head at his friend's weirdness.

He looked over at Blaze and waved to her. Blaze squealed up at him. Jazz grin, "Awww, Prowler she likes ya already." He said to his friend. "It seems she does and it's Prowl not Prowler, Jazz." Prowl told Jazz. "Whatever ya say, Prowler." Jazz said, as Prowl groaned at Jazz still calling him Prowler.

" **She is going to have everyone at this base wrapped around her finger."** Bumblebee said, as everyone agreed with him. Soon Blaze met everyone in the base area that came over to see her. The femmes cooed and fan over her. Blaze did not like Skids and Mudflap very much because of how they act. She likes Sideswipe and Sunstreaker though.

She loved Jolt, Optimus, Epps, and the other soldiers. Red Alert thought she might be a Decepticon in disguise, but soon ignore that fact, as Blaze reach up to the Autobot security director. Red picked her up. He hold her in his hand, as she cooed up at him. He smiles down at her, as everyone was surprise to see him like that.

She was still in his hand, but then started to get fussy. He freaked out, "Did I do something wrong?! Why is she acting like this?!" Red Alert exclaimed. Ratchet pick her up out of his hand, "No, you did nothing wrong, Red. She only fussy because she is either hungry or needs to be changed." He told him.

Red Alert sighed through his vents in relief, as Ratchet check to see if she need to be changed. She did not, so she was hungry then. He grabbed a bottle filled with her milk formula, as he made some in a couple of bottles, before they came here.

He gave it to his daughter, as she started to suckle from it. Red Alert saw how cute she looked when being feed. Because, he saw her putting her little hands on Ratchet's fingers that was holding her bottle.

Soon she finishes her meal and was burped by her carrier. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting on the big couch just watching either her or some TV. They heard that Galloway was stopping at the base today, to which everyone groaned about it.

He was having a little meeting with Optimus, Will, and some other soldiers. Throughout the day bots or the human soldiers went to play or visit little Blaze. But, not at the time when she was taking a nap.

Later on, Ironhide had to say good bye to his mate and daughter because he was going to help Epps train some of the soldiers. Once he left, Blaze started to fussy again. Ratchet check to see if she needs changed. Nope. Did she need to be feed? Nope.

So, what was she fussing about? He rocked and 'shhhh' her, but it only did little effect. He walked around to see if that will calm her. He was coming up to the room where the little meeting was. The door was only half open though.

So when he came near the room, Galloway and his men inside heard Blaze's cries. Galloway paused in his talk with the Autobot leader to see where that noise was coming from.

He spotted the Autobot medic walking by the door with something in his hand. He was trying to calm something down in his hand, but what was it? "You there!" He called out. Ratchet stopped walking and looked up at Galloway. Blaze was still crying in his hand.

"Come here. I want to know what it is that noise coming from your hand is right this instance." He commanded. Ratchet was going to protest this, so was Will.

Optimus did not want this to happened, but he had to do it or Galloway will do something about it and it won't be good. He nodded to Ratchet to do what Galloway said. Ratchet sighed through his vents, as he walked into the room and up to the others.

He moved his hand down to show his daughter to Galloway. Once Galloway saw this, he freaked out. "Why is there a baby on this base?! Why does this Autobot medic have a baby in his hand?!" He exclaimed at Optimus. Optimus then proceed to tell what happened with little baby Blaze. Galloway was furious about this.

"There is no way you can adopt her! A baby is not allowed on this base! She should be in an orphanage!" He told them. "She is allow on this base, Mr. Galloway by all of us connected to this team and base. She will stay adopted to Ratchet and Ironhide. It would not be fair to put a baby in an orphanage. She is staying and growing up in this base. That is final." Optimus told him, upset that Galloway would say that about her.

Will smirked when Optimus told Galloway off with what he said about little Blaze. No one is taking his little niece from him. No one. She gives a happy peaceful feeling in this base to everyone. That way no one has a gloomy feeling about the war they all were in with the Decepticons.

Galloway did not like what Optimus said to him. "I will not have this! You heard me! I will tell this to the government and the President, and they will agree with me!" He exclaimed, as he was done with this talk and going down the stairs with his men following behind, "You'll see! This will be taken care of!"

And, with that he and his men left the base in his helicopter that took him to the base in the first place. During the augment between the two, Ratchet finally was able to calm down Blaze. Blaze just watched the guy and his men walk away and left the base.

The other soldiers and bots heard the augment and went straight to the area it was coming from, as they all watched what was happening go down. Blaze blew a raspberry at Galloway when he was leaving the base. Everyone laughed at Blaze doing that. "You tell him, Blaze." Sunstreaker said. "Ya, you go little sis." Sideswipe comment as well.

"I just hope the cons don't find out about her, or all hell is gonna break loose." Chromia said. "Indeed, Chromia. Indeed." Optimus said. They all hope the Decepticons don't learn about her present here in base. Because, if they did they can use her against the Autobots and the humans. And, they don't want that to happen at all.

 **A/N: And, done! Hope you guys like it. Sorry for it being so short. It is what I can type up for this one, as I am doing other cute scenes of baby Blaze in the next chapters to come. I hate how Galloway is nasty towards Blaze. she just a baby dude come on. And, yes I did keep Jazz alive. I hated how they killed him off in the first movie too quickly.**

 **I did add the characters from the second movie to come in to this chapter, along with the ones not in the movies yet with the group. I want to add Red Alert because I think it would be cute and funny when he is with Blaze. Plus, he character is so hilarious.**

 **Guess what guys! I heard a rumor that Transformers 5 is being made and may come out this year or next year. I hope it does because I will be so excited for it. Plus, you Teenage Ninja Turtles fans from the first movie of theirs in the summer of 2014 this year the will have a second movie. It is in the summer time on June 3, 2016. I saw the trailer for it and it is so cool. Beep-Bop and Rocksteady (did I spell their names right?) are in it, along with the Kraang (Did I spell that right?). I was like really, but then again I love the funny duo. Anyway, please R &R and have a good day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Milestones and New Guardian

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this for a long time, but now I can update it for you guys here today. I been busy with school and switching jobs. But, now that is settled for now, here is the next chapter to this story for you all. Enjoy!**

 **(Also, I decided to write her milestones here for the last chapter of her being a little baby, instead of writing a few more chapters of her as a baby. It was a lot easier for me to do. The next one will be her in her kid years, and meeting the Decepticons for the first time.)**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Blaze**

Well you know how Galloway threaten to take Blaze away from everyone on base by talking to the President about it. Well, he did, but the President said no, since the bots and the soldiers are taking good care of her, and it helps them be calm with the fighting with the cons.

Galloway was mad about it, but he followed the President's orders. But, that did not mean he had to like it though.

It been many months with Blaze being at base. Each month was such a fun month to have, even with the fun chaos Blaze brought with it.

She had her milestones in each month a little baby's milestone is in. It was fun trying to teach her, but also to catch up with her too for it.

The first month, was her teething month. Which meant, her baby teeth were coming in. And, boy was it hell for everyone. They freaked out trying to find her teething ring to numb the pain of her little teeth growing in her gum and mouth.

"Ratchet! Where was her teething ring last seen?!" Ironhide panicked, as he searched their quarters for the little thing. "I last saw it on the changing table in her room, but now it is moved again, Hide." Ratchet told his mate, as he tries to calm their daughter down.

He was rocking her and using his finger as a chewing thing for her to chew on, until they found her teething ring. Blaze was crying up a storm from the pain of it.

Ironhide kept looking, until he found it laying in her toy box. He picked it up and handed it quickly to his mate. Ratchet pulling his finger slowly out of her mouth, and put the ring up to it.

Blaze latch onto it and started chewing on it. Soon the numbing kick in and the pain died down. She stopped her crying to only hiccups and sniffles.

Ironhide dried her face of her wet tears, "Hush now," He said, "You are alright, sweetspark. Everything is alright now."

She look up at him, still chewing on her teething ring. She reached her little hand out to him. He gave her his finger and she grabbed it. She closed it around her little fist like a lifeline.

"Wow. Never know she had a set of pipes on her." Ironhide commented. "Well of course she does. You would too if you were in her place, Hide." Ratchet told him. "True." Ironhide said.

Soon her teeth grew in more. She used the teething ring now and again for the pain, but the pain died down bit by bit when she grew. The next month, she started crawling around on the base floor.

Today she was in the Rec Room with one of her babysitter, Jazz. "Look at her go." Jazz said, as he watch little Blaze crawl to her pile of toys her parents left her, before leaving for their shifts.

"Ya. She like a speed demon with her crawling there." Chromia commented. "Go Blaze! Go! Go Blaze! Go!" Moonracer cheered. Blaze finally, made her way to her toys and picked up her favorite one, which was her stuff animal fox. She hugged and cooed to it.

"Awww! Now that is just too cute." Sideswipe commented. "Ya. Makes me want to watch her all day, but alas we have our shifts to do today." Sunstreaker said. "True." Sideswipe sighed through his vents. Blaze looked up to the twins, grabbed her fox, and crawled over to them.

Once to them, She sat down on her little butt. She looked up at them and cooed. "Hello, sweetspark." Sunstreaker called to her and waved to her. She repeated the motion he did back to him.

"Oh, Primus! That was way too cute! Do it again, Sunny." Sideswipe asked. "Ok. And, don't call me that." Sunstreaker said, as he waved again. Blaze copied again and Sideswipe squealed again.

Soon, Blaze made grabbing motions to Sunny to be picked up. He picked her up and put her on his lap. She bend her little head back to look up at him. He smiled down to her, and she cooed in returned. She then, continued to play with Sunny for the rest of the hour, until he and his brother had to leave for their shift.

She was returned back to Jazz. Jazz put her down on the ground, and she crawled her way to the two femmes in the room. She cooed to them, and soon was playing with them. Jazz just watch from the Autobot size couch he was sitting on, and drinking a cube of energon.

The next month, she turned one and started walking. Everyone was happy to see her walking around, but it was fun trying to chase her around from getting her away from things she should not be in.

"No, Blaze! Don't touch that!" Red Alert, her babysitter and now guardian, picked from Ratchet and Ironhide to help protect her and that she loved Red so much too, panicked. Blaze was about to put her finger in the outlet she spotted in Red's quarters out of her curiosity on what it was and what it does.

Good thing Red Alert spotted her quickly and scooped her up, before she could hurt herself. She pouted up at Red for ruining her fun. "No Blaze. That can hurt you if you do that." Red Alert scolded her.

She huffed, and then squirmed around in his hand to the universe gesture of 'wanting down'. "I'll let you down, if you don't hurt yourself. Got it?" He said to her.

Somehow it like she knew what he was saying, or understand at least some of it by nodding her head. She then, was put down and she toddled to her bag of stuff left by her parents. She grab the picture book that she loved, and toddled back out to her guardian.

She showed him the book. "You want me to read it to you, baby girl?" Red Alert asked. She nodded and hold it up to him for him to take. He took it and sat down. She sat down too, and looked up at him for him to begin to read it. He did, as he showed her the pretty pictures with it too.

Half way through the reading, he looked up to see Blaze has fallen asleep. He closed the book and put it next to her bag. He picked her up and put her on his berth. He went to her bag. He picked out a pillow, blanket, and her little stuff toy fox out of her bag. He went back over to her and tucked her in for a nap.

Once done, he heard her sighed in her sleep. She had a little smile on her face. 'She must be dreaming of something nice.' Red Alert thought. He lean down and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, baby girl." He told her.

The next month, she started to talk. She started to talk out of nowhere one day, and her first word was her name. Then, she said mommy to Ratchet, daddy to Ironhide, Red to Red Alert, and so on. Everyone thought these past months and this one made her a very smart little one.

"Red!" She called out to him, one day in the Rec Room, once her and her parents enter the room for a break. Red Alert saw her and kneeled down to her level. She ran up to him and hugged him.

She learned how to run one day on the month when she learned to walk. As everyone said before, she is one smart little one. Red cupped his hand around her, as a hug in returned to her. Once done, she looked up at him, "Hi!" She squeaked.

"Hello my little Blaze." Red Alert greeted her. She giggled and ran around him. "Catch me!" She yelled out. "Oh no! I'm being attack! I must stop this!" He playfully gasped. He soon, caught her and tickled her. She giggled from the tickling, and then caught his tickling fingers in a hug.

"Mine! My Red! My buddy!" She exclaimed. "Yep. Yours." Red Alert chuckled. Everyone chuckled at this, as they all chit-chat about today's events.

Now it has been years, and little Blaze is now 6 years old. My how she has grown over the years. She did indeed had her human mom's green eyes, her human dad's brown hair, that was long and by long I meant all the way to the middle of her back, and she looked like her human mother. She has grown into a beautiful little girl, and will continue that way.

Ratchet and Ironhide, plus everyone else, can't believe how smart and beautiful little Blaze had turned out to be. She is very wise and observant of things around her. Right now, she is playing with her guardian.

Laughing, playing, talking, and moving with him. She loved her guardian. He was her best friend, as she is his best friend. Those two are non-separable. They are like two peas in a pod. Ratchet and Ironhide made a good choice in picking her guardian.

Everyone in base love little Blaze, and can't get enough of her. She is the love, heart, and spirit this base needs. And, nothing will get rid of it. Well, maybe the battles and war with the cons, but it will never bring her down. Never. But, faith can somehow prove it wrong or right on what will happen in the near future. We just hope it is not the wrong way though.

 **A/N: And, done! Well, that's all I can think of for this chapter anyway. I hope you like it. As I said before, the next one she is a little kid, age 6 from the info right in the end of this chapter, and meeting the Decepticons for the first time. I know I'll be busy in my life with school and my job, but I'll try to update as best as I can. Just be patient with me everyone.** **Even, writer's block delays my time in writing and updating the next chapter to my stories to you guys, but I will try my best though.**

 **By the way, bet your wonder chewing on metal and their parts, like wires and such, will hurt baby Blaze more. Yes, it would, but she's chewing on Ratchet's soft proto-form part just to let people know, so not to confuse anyone. Anyway, on to working on the next chapter to Mia's story. So, please R &R and have a good day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
